The Purple Haired Girl's Adventures
by cows4ever
Summary: It's a story about a girl and a guy. And ninjas. And demons. And the Chunnin Exams That's as vauge as I can get... Hope you like it, since this summery sucks a little... :D


**I don't own thy Naruto... :'I**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oh my, what a sight," mother said, looking up at the gleaming sun, her hand over her clear blue eyes, and her golden hair blowing gently with the breeze. I was jelous of her hair, and I still am. I didn't get any features from my beloved mother, besides her exotic ears. I looked to where she was glancing at, only to see four people walk up our walkway. It was a sight indeed. It was rare, to see people walk up to our compound, since not many people knew who we were. I once walked through town, only to hear false rumors about our clan. How we use chakra to glue our ears onto our head, and we toss away the carcus of the poor animal away. That is not true.

Anyways, we just stared at the strangers, forgetting that we were sent out here from the Main Branch to do the laundry. My tan cat ears that sat on top of my head twitched, catching some words that these strange people were exchanging with the head of the family. "Miyako-chan! You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversation!" my mother scolded, tapping my head sharply with her hands. I just grunted, and continued on with our work before the mysterious ones distracted us.

"Miyako-chan! Nekotakara-sama ordered you to come inside!" my cousin called, her own dark brown ears twitching. "Okay, Amaya-chan," I called back, setting the basket of wet, but clean, laundry down gently next to my mother, and bounded off the grounds and up thr steps to the inside of the house. "Where is Nekotakara-sama, Amaya-chan?" I asked her, shutting the back door closed, and walked next to the dark haired female. "Daddy's in the meeting room with some people who just came here to speak to you," Amaya explained, stuffing her dainty hands into the sleeves of her kimono.

Amaya was the second child of my mother's older brother. She has chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back in loose ringlets, large gray eyes, and sun kissed skin that a normal girl would do anything to have. Oh! And I forgot about her dark brown Neko ears that everyone in the family has. Though, we all have different colors.

"Okay, Amaya-chan, thank you," I said, and we parted ways, the Main Branch girl heading towards her room, and I, the Cadet Branch girl, heading towards the meeting room, where the strange people and my Uncle were waiting for me.

"You called for me, Nekotakara-sama?" I knocked on the double doors, waiting for the word to enter. When it did, I opened the doors, walking in, and bowing towards the man that has been running this clan since he was eighteen years old. And now he's... you know what, I have no idea how old he is. "Oh, Miyako-chan, I'm so glad you were able to be torn away from your duties to be here," I heard my Uncle say, but I just stood there, still bowing with my long purple bangs hiding my face.

"You may stand, child," Nekotakara Hehihachi said, and I straightened up, looking straight into the older man's face. His face was beginning to show some age, and his gray eyes were tired. The blonde hair on his head was starting to thin in the front and he looked a little ill, like he caught some illness that made him look sad and depressed some. "Now that I have your attention, I believe that some people here need to speak with you," Nekotakara-sama finally said, and he left me alone with the four people that sat quietly in the room.

Three seemed only Genin, while the fourth seemed to be a brand new Jounin. The Jounin, who had black hair and red eyes, smiled at me with a closed eye smile. "Hello. So you must be Nekotakara Miyako. My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I am being your sensei during your next years as a ninja," the older ninja said, and I only looked confused. Ninja? Me? I mean, I know that I asked Uncle if I could be a Genin, since I wanted to prove to everyone that the Nekotakara clan wasn't weak or weird and that the rumors weren't true, but I didn't know that he'd take it into thought!

"You mean... th-that I'm actually going to-to be on a team? FOR REALZ?" I asked, my face burning red, and my ears flattening down on my head. "Well, yeah. Where else will you be?" a boy with a dog said, and I nearly fainted in excitment. I can't believe this...

**So I think that this is the 10th Naruto fanfic I did, so I think people will understand that I'm a Narutoard... So, please review for what you think about this one?**


End file.
